


Tied

by aishahiwatari



Series: Trektober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mirror Universe, Murder, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: Jim is restrained, wrists chained behind his back, ankles spread wide apart and chained to the floor in an interrogation room. He’s clothed but suspects that might change. Still, though, he lifts his head and snarls, not a cliché but a promise for the man who trapped him here. “You’ll regret this.”Khan just smiles at him.(For Trektober 2020, Day 3. Prompt: Restraints)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Mirror Christopher Pike
Series: Trektober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Mirrorverse. Read tags. Bad things here.
> 
> Probably the last in this series?

Jim is restrained, wrists chained behind his back, ankles spread wide apart and chained to the floor in an interrogation room. He’s clothed but suspects that might change. Still, though, he lifts his head and snarls, not a cliché but a promise for the man who trapped him here. “You’ll regret this.”

Khan just smiles at him. Jim glares. He’s already been having a bad few months; the explosion that happened in his Med-Bay is being linked to the untimely demise of the former Enterprise crew and the assassination of a high-profile Empire diplomat, and with nobody stepping up to take credit for those incidents, there are rumours flying about who might be responsible.

Honestly, Jim had suspected it was Khan who did it, so it’s a surprise to be here, to have been lifted from a recon mission with infuriating ease, learning Khan would rather earn the favour of this mystery attacker -or mysterious organisation- than his.

This mystery attacker, who has been evading him for months. Who has killed at least three people who Jim really wanted to watch while the light faded from their eyes, feel their heart beat for the final time beneath his hands.

They also killed every single witness to those murders. Tore them apart, cut them open, severed arteries and hit some of them with so many phaser blasts their skin melted away.

And then they saw to the electronic records that should have exposed them.

Jim has no idea what they have planned for him, but he welcomes the challenge.

Khan laughs, when he says that. “They’re on their way here. They want you, you know. Alive. I wonder what they have planned.”

Jim has to fight not to let his expression twist at that. Clearly, they’re going to kill Khan for bearing witness to any of this. All Jim can hope is that he doesn’t realise that and escape before-

The door to the room slides open behind him. He has just enough time to see the way Khan’s eyes widen, the way all the colour drains from his face and he looks like he might be sick before the lights go out.

“You-“ Khan chokes out, before there’s the gurgling of a man drowning in his own blood, the thump of a body slumping to the floor. He continues to choke and cough, and it’s pitch dark in here but Jim can still see the slight illumination from-

Oh. He’d always wondered how nobody saw anything. That’s a bionic eye, and it turns on Jim, faintly glowing green. Jim twitches in his bonds with the urge not to flinch away and the rattling of the chains exposes his cowardice.

He’s cataloguing all he can. They’re as tall as he is. The bionic eye -unless it’s a particularly good one- is a giveaway, surely. They smell of blood, both old and fresh, probably from all the people they had to kill to get in here unnoticed. They’re visually intimidating, and recognisable, judging by Khan’s reaction.

All of this and more, Jim catalogues, despite the increasingly unfamiliar certainty that he’s not going to survive this. He swallows, tells himself he’s faking it to catch this person off-guard when his voice shakes, a little. “We can work this out, you know. Together we’d be unstoppable.”

A huff of breath that could be amusement, or derision. There’s a strong hand on his jaw, then, tilting his chin up, because of course this stranger can see him perfectly. Jim stares defiantly into that green light but achieves little beyond making the shape of it imprint on his retinas, blinding him further.

He rolls his eyes when a thumb traces the line of his bottom lip. Of course that’s what they want. Maybe they’re not that interesting, after all.

Still, it’s leverage. “Let me go. I’ll show you exactly what I can do.”

They shake their head. Jim can’t see, of course, but a warm, human nose brushes his, back and forth, and then nudges his cheek, and then he’s gasping as he’s being kissed, soft and wet and warm. They’re not stupid enough to put anything in reach of Jim’s teeth, but they slide their tongue over Jim’s bottom lip and coax his mouth open, their hand sliding around to tangle in Jim’s hair.

Jim’s involuntary mewl sounds too loud in the otherwise silent room. He can’t breathe, feels like he’s forgotten how, can do nothing but sink into it, sagging in his bonds, welcoming the guiding gentle tug on his hair and the fingers wrapped around his throat, the tongue that meets his. He doesn’t even have the clarity left to bite down. Maybe he’s dying. It feels like nothing he’s ever experienced or even imagined, and he can’t even begin to consider how he might find it again.

He lets out a little sound of objection when it stops, but there’s still warm breath mingling with his, even as that eye alights somewhere behind him. There’s a big, warm finger pressed to his swollen lips, hushing him, and then there’s a body between him and the doors that slide open, not even the faint glow of emergency lights intruding.

Jim can’t turn fully enough to even try and see, cranes his neck anyway and has only the vague acoustic impression of bodies moving, of corpses hitting the floor, of swift, ruthless, liquid movement. He doesn’t really believe his new acquaintance might die, isn’t sure why he cares if they do, only knows that he’s trembling by the time there’s only one person left to approach him, panting.

Technically, it could be anyone, but there’s a wet, open-mouthed kiss pressed to the back of his neck, and there’s a key slipped into his hand, and then he’s left to escape from another ship full of corpses.

Escape, or commandeer.

Jim does both, anyway. There’s always something he can use. And he needs to get back to Bones.

-

“I’ll kill you for this, Pike,” Jim bites out, the next time he’s restrained, held back by security goons who are just as dead as their captain, they just don’t know it yet. There’s an edge to Jim’s voice, to his struggles, because this isn’t like every other time he’s been threatened.

Pike has Bones.

Jim’s furious at himself for letting it happen. He’s furious with Bones, too, and he can only dream he’ll have the opportunity to take it out on him. Pike is savage, and cruel, and likely to wring everything he can from Jim’s beautiful Bones before he kills him, and it will break Jim to watch.

Except he can’t look away. This is basically public, occurring on the Bridge in front of various crew and Pike’s head of Engineering, Scotty, who looks like he doesn’t really know why he’s there either. If by some chance they survive this, Jim can’t be seen to show weakness.

Even with Bones on his knees in front of the Captain’s chair, eyes hard and jaw set as he stares Pike down. He’s so much stronger than he used to be. Jim needs him. He can’t let this happen, except he’s held tight. There’s not a thing he can do, right now.

The first sign of vulnerability and he’ll fight, but all he can do is watch as Pike spreads his legs wide, crooks a single finger to beckon Bones in, so he crawls between them. Bones hates this, but he won’t fight, Jim knows. He won’t risk them both. He’s counting on Jim, even as his chin’s tilted up, even as a thumb traces the line of his jaw. Jim struggles instinctively at that, has his arms wrenched painfully back for his trouble, even as Pike unzips his pants.

“You are awfully pretty, aren’t you? Have you been well-trained?”

And something in Bones’ lovely hazel eyes fades with resignation like Jim hasn’t seen since the early days. And he says, “Yes, Captain.”

Jim grunts. And everyone thinks it’s with pain and resentment and rage, but it’s surprise and suspicion. He has no idea why Bones would say that, why he’d pretend with such willingness to go, so easily, where Pike leads him, to open his mouth and take his cock deep in his throat in one easy slide with no objections.

Jim’s close to the doors, on high alert for threats from all angles, so when Pike groans, low and pleasured, he might be the only one who notices when Scotty’s fingers twitch on his screen and the accompanying hydraulic whine of the doors being locked.

He’s not.

Bones notices too. Or he knew what to expect.

He bites. Hard, judging by Pike’s accompanying scream, the way he doubles over in agony, the scalpel Bones procures from seemingly nowhere to plunge into his eye socket, suddenly within reach. He doesn’t leave it there once it’s done its job, pulls it out when Pike slumps, limp, and stabs it into the femoral artery of the second-in-command who lunges for him.

The hold on one of Jim’s arms loosens, and Jim fights free, everyone in the room giving him an opening when they take a moment to recover from the shock of what they’ve seen. Jim’s been stripped of his weapons but his guards haven’t, and he shoves one away, reaches for the belt of the other and comes away with a phaser he puts to work.

He was already forming a plan, considering where to aim and shoot next, except two of his intended targets are already slumping to the floor. There’s a wrenching, cracking sound as Bones roughly twists and snaps the neck of another and Jim’s cock twitches at the sight, Bones snarling and feral, still literally spitting blood and worse.

Jim’s furious that Bones didn’t tell him, that he’s been working behind the scenes, maybe for longer than he’s even been a part of Jim’s world.

But this reveals so much. Bones submitted to him because he wanted to, never because Jim had power over him. He’s held Jim’s sleeping body in his arms and let him live, and every one of his heinous acts has furthered Jim’s goals in some way, even if he was too short-sighted to see it at the time.

One last, poor soul makes a run for it, comes up against the locked door. “Scott! Open it!”

Oh. He’s not the last one. Scotty’s still there, and as he’s addressed he spins in his chair, gives an exaggerated sigh, “I’m sorry, Commander. We seem to be having some technical difficulties.”

“Technical- You traitor-“ the Commander’s words are cut off by Bones firing a phaser into his back, too close to miss. He fires three times anyway, and then he turns on Jim. He’s covered in blood and viscera.

Jim’s never wanted anyone more in his life, steps up to meet him, half-ready for a fight and not at all prepared for the kiss he’s met with, hard and biting and vibrating through Bones’ enraged snarl. Jim’s never submitted to anyone in his life, but he lets Bones control it, licks the blood from his lips, tastes it on his tongue, presses their bodies in close and grinds against Bones’ damp, solid thigh.

“I want you. Right now. Wanna take you back.”

“There is not a single part of me you don’t already have.”

They grin at each other, panting, the two most feared people in the Empire.

When they kiss again, surging together, Jim cradles Bones’ face, strokes his cheekbones with his thumbs, inches upwards until he can press into an eye socket and Bones bats him away irritably.

“Be careful, damnit, those are delicate electronics.”

So Jim pulls back to stare, instead, can hardly see the difference between Bones’ glorious green-ish eyes, even this close. “That’s the best bionic I’ve ever seen.”

“Thanks,” Scotty says, from his seat, where he’s pointedly facing the far wall. “Some of my finest work, if I do say so myself.”

“Who is this guy?” Jim has to ask.

“Your new Chief Engineer.”

Bones has the decency to look a little guilty about that one. And when Jim strokes his thumb down Bones’ jaw, trying to overwrite Pike’s cursed touch, Bones turns his head, opens his mouth and sucks, lets it press down on his tongue, his eyes dark with promise.

“Welcome aboard, Mr Scott.”


End file.
